Ice Cold Dreams
by Mei1105
Summary: Part One of the Family of Dragons Trilogy. Oneshot. Every night he dreams of her. Her eyes, her voice, her spirit. Seto Kaiba is obsessed with a dream...a dream he can never have. Seto x Kisara Blueshipping.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh. Trust me, you'd know if I did!

**Summary: **Oneshot. Every night he dreams of her. Her eyes, her voice, her spirit. Seto Kaiba is obsessed with a dream…a dream he can never have. Seto x Kisara (Blueshipping).

**A/N: **I normally don't write one shots. Not ones this short certainly. This was a product of two hours on the train back from Hove. I'd written several pages of my YGOHP crossover and didn't want to write anymore, and then this idea popped into my head.

I'm actually not that fond of Kaiba to tell the truth, but this pairing is one of my favourites because I think it has so much potential that no one exploits (with the exception of MyAibou who writes this relationship perfectly). I intended this to be before the events of the Memory World, but little bits of it may have slipped in. You can chose when it's set if you want. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ice Cold Dreams**

He wakes up gasping for air. Sweat beads on his forehead and pale stripes of moonlight from between the curtains turn parts of his skin a ghostly pale colour. He can feel his heart thudding in his chest and every nerve tingles in awareness as the images from his dreams run through his head.

Damn it!

The oath is uttered with increasing venom laced into it. The shock is wearing off now, replaced with anger at his own weakness. He's a genius, the CEO of one of the most successful, if not _the _most successful companies in the world. He's the second best duellist in the world (as much as it pains him not to be the best), an expert at hiding any weaknesses from any enemy, be it a duelling opponent, or some slippery businessman trying to persuade him to do business with their pathetic excuse for a company. He cares for no one but himself and his brother. He is ice – cold, crushing, merciless and powerful.

And yet he dreams of her. Every night her face swims in and out of his (limited) sleeping hours. Sometimes she just stands there, watching him with those big blue eyes that he is unable to turn away from. Other times he cannot see, only hear her as she cries out to him, trapped in the coils of the many dangers that would try and end her life. And sometimes he can feel her in his arms, lifeless, like a rag doll.

And other times…he can see her soul.

The pure blinding scales, encasing such raw power, yet hidden behind such grace. The way she roars, in joy as she is summoned, in pain as she is attacked, in anger as she attacks back, defending the one she swore to protect with her life…the one that she loves with all her heart.

For he knows her feelings. He knows her oh so well. And he knows why she would jump in the way of an attack meant for him. He knows why she would swear to protect him and why she has kept this promise for so long. He knows why those blue eyes look at him that way…

In a way that slowly melts the ice around his heart.

He shakes his head and rolls over in bed, trying to get some sleep. He is sick with himself. She is a dream, a false image planted into his head by those damn Millennium Items, fuelled by all that nonsense about Ancient Egypt that he has been forced to listen to time and time again. He should put her out of his mind. He should ignore those dreams. He should escape this.

But those eyes look back at him every time he shuts his own, and he can't escape her. He wants to see more. Just as he craved the dragons that represented her soul so long ago, he now craves her. Her deep blue eyes, her unique white hair, her pale porcelain skin, her strong will, her pure heart and her beautiful spirit…

He shivers under the covers. What happened to him? Nothing else in the world affected him like this. His company occupied his time. His dragons represented his power. His brother was his drive, his reason to keep going. That was all he needed. He had his company to occupy his body, duelling to occupy his mind, and Mokuba to occupy his soul. He didn't need anything to fill his heart. Especially not her. She was a dream, a fantasy, something he was incapable of grasping or obtaining.

But that only makes him want her more. It is like an invisible rope, connecting these two individuals, pulling them towards each other. A thread that was spun in a different life, that holds strong now, connecting them both together.

That is why when she looks at him with her blue eyes, he cannot turn his back from her. That is why when she cries for help, he runs to help her. That is why when she lies dead in his arms, he sheds tears, which he discovers on his cheeks when he wakes up, along with the aching in his ice covered heart that accompanies grief.

Because though his heart may have been made of ice, she has stolen it without him even knowing, almost as if destiny had willed it.

Seto Kaiba was in love with a dream. A dream that he could never have.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope I didn't bore anyone, because I can't give back those five minute I just stole from you. Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
